


错误结局

by Polka



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	错误结局

“我的名字？威尔。威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
“我没事，只是偶尔会梦游而已。”  
“我住在狼阱，我可以搭车回去。不，真的，我很好。”  
“抱歉，格雷厄姆先生，我不能让一个在夜里光脚走了七公里的病人就这么独自回去，你需要找个人来接你。”  
面前的男人微微抬头，用被前额深棕色卷发遮住的眼睛迅速地瞄了我一眼，又迅速地将视线收回去，像只受了惊的动物。  
巡警是在公路上“捡到”的这个男人。  
据说他抱着膝盖坐在路边，光着脚，脚底板被玻璃渣刺伤而流着血。开始他们以为那只是个人体模型，不知道哪个无聊家伙的恶作剧，直到接近他们才看清了他，一个活生生的男人，裹着条薄毯，茫然地坐在路面上。  
他们停下车去拍他肩膀时他才醒过来，然后就被车送到了这里。  
我用镊子帮他夹出了嵌在脚板底的玻璃碎渣，用双氧水冲洗消毒。奇怪为什么这样的疼痛也没能让他从梦游中醒来。  
“好了。”用绷带包裹好他的脚之后我对他说，“这周内你需要再来换一次药。”

“好。”他低声回应，显得心不在焉。  
“我能借下电话吗？”他又问。  
我将办公桌上的电话递到他面前，等他找个能在凌晨三点半过来接他的人。  
拨打号码时他显得有点犹豫，脸上还残留着那种无助的茫然，在握紧听筒等待对方接听时才褪下去。  
“莱克特？”他皱起眉，不安地问，“抱歉这么晚打扰你。我在斯普林莱克市立医院。”  
我有些好奇他叫来的会是什么人。我猜他没有家人——否则醒过来的第一时间他就应该联系他们，告诉他们别担心。而他打电话的神情看起来也不像是面对朋友或恋人。  
同事。我猜是。  
总有些这样的年轻人，我见过很多——他们一个人住一套空房子，养几只猫狗，拼命工作，偶尔和同事出去喝几杯酒，与陌生人上床后就不再相见，当遭遇到事故他们甚至找不到人来照应自己，他们孤零零地在这世界上活着，有时候离去得也孤零零。  
接他的人在快一个小时之后才抵达，一个有着深陷的眼窝的男人，穿着一套驼色西装，头发哪怕在这样匆忙出门的半夜里也梳得油光发亮，一丝不苟。  
他消无声息地出现在我的办公室门口，轻敲了几下门，以示自己的到来。  
“你好，威廉医生。”他目光扫过我办公室的门牌，微笑着对我说。“我来接威尔，威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
在我打量他时，他继续礼貌地朝我微笑。  
“他在隔壁病房，”我说，“他受了点伤，问题不大，但有严重的梦游症，这很危险，需要多注意。”  
“好的，我知道了。”他回答。

当我追到走道上时那个男人正扶着格雷厄姆，他将一只手环过青年的背部，撑住他的胳膊，让青年能够将重心倚在他身上，避免在单脚走动时跌倒。  
“格雷厄姆先生。”我在他们身后喊，直到他们停住脚步回头看我。  
我走上前去，把手里的那床暗红色薄毯递给格雷厄姆。  
“你的毛毯。”我说。  
而格雷厄姆只是疑惑地看了眼我手里的东西，摇了摇头。  
“这不是我的，你们搞错了。”他摇着头说。

第二次见到格雷厄姆是在一个月后。  
我和我太太利兹去听了一场巴尔的摩室内交响乐团的音乐会。  
散场后我在大厅等待去了盥洗室的利兹。  
我踱着步子来回走着，就在门口三三两两的人群中瞥见了格雷厄姆。  
对于一场音乐会来说他穿得未免有些随便——一套休闲款的松松垮垮的西装，好似从未熨烫过，也没有打领结。他站在大厅的扶梯边上，低着头，脸部肌肉紧绷着，像个被罚站在校门口的学生。  
我走过去和他打招呼时，他才猛地抬起头，挤出笑容。  
他脸色苍白，看起来魂不守舍。  
“你没有来换药。”我对他说。  
他挠了挠那头本来就凌乱的卷发。“我的朋友以前是个外科医生，他帮我换了药。”  
说这句话时他将目光投向我身后，表情变得放松，甚至带着点柔和。  
我回头看，格雷厄姆的视线停在人群中的那个男人身上——上次来医院接他的那个男人，正在和几个乐团成员聊着天，眼睛却时不时看向格雷厄姆这边。注意到我在与格雷厄姆谈话，他远远地点了点头，和身边的人说了些什么，接着就穿过人群径直走了过来，走到格雷厄姆身边。  
“你好，威廉医生，如果我没记错的话。”他朝我伸出手来，微笑着。  
我回握住他的手。不知道为什么，他的笑容与和气的眼神却令我感到寒冷。  
他与我聊了两句，交换了名片，将它收进一个银色的金属名片夹里。  
他叫汉尼拔·莱克特，是个心理医生，在巴尔的摩有自己的诊所。  
利兹从盥洗室出来时我简短地向格雷厄姆和莱克特介绍了她，然后与他们告别。  
我有点好奇这两个人之间是什么关系，至少我从不会和自己的病人出门听音乐会，此外，我想一般的心理医生也不会去给自己病人受伤的脚换药。

第三次遇见格雷厄姆的晚上又是我当班急诊。  
他和莱克特医生都坐在救护车里。车里没有其他救护人员，只有一个被摘除了脏器的垂危的病人。莱克特将手按在动脉处帮他止着血，动作熟练。他的蓝色西装袖口上和膝盖部位都沾满了粘稠的红色液体，格雷厄姆则坐在他身边，将手搭在他的肩膀上，青黑着眼圈，脸上有种惊魂未定的神情。  
我接手了莱克特的工作，将病人转移到了急救室。转移途中格雷厄姆跟我说明了大概的情况。我则一直点着头。  
那时候我才知道他是个FBI探员。  
等我走出手术室时格雷厄姆与莱克特大概早就离开了，我猜坐的是计程车。

之后我跳槽到了巴尔的摩港湾医院，大概有半年时间都没有再碰到过这对古怪的组合，一个探员和他的心理医生，够古怪，不是吗？  
我都快忘了这两个人的存在，直到那个混乱的初秋晚上。那一晚病人本身就很多——西区有一家小餐馆瓦斯爆炸，不少烧伤的病人都被送来港湾医院。当又一辆救护车停在急救通道口的时候，我已经焦头烂额了。  
“一个探员，被捅了一刀，失血过多，你得优先处理。”护士对我说。  
然后我看见担架被抬了出来，我认出了那张死灰的脸。  
格雷厄姆几乎浸在自己的血里，左腹一直到胯部有一道长长的刀口，内脏流在一边。  
无论是谁这么做的，都必定是要置他于死地。  
但他的运气还不错，经过一整个晚上的抢救他活了下来，浑身裹满纱布。

第二天早晨我就知道发生了什么。所有的报纸和电视新闻都在轮播同一条消息——食人魔汉尼拔·莱克特落网了。那张冷淡的脸孔出现在所有我能看到的媒体上，目光锋利得像把刀子，能戳破纸面和屏幕。  
报道里还模糊地提到了逮捕他的探员受伤入院，格雷厄姆的名字还没被提及，大概这群苍蝇般的媒体还没能确认他的身份。  
最初几天查房时，我很难告诉你格雷厄姆是否还活着。他有心跳，有呼吸，体温和脉搏趋于稳定，但他只是躺在那儿，盯着天花板，一句话都不说。  
有个戴礼帽的壮实男人和一个褐发女人曾结伴来看过他，我知道他的意识清醒，可他就是什么都不说，好像有人把他剖了开来，挖走了他的灵魂，只剩下这一堆血肉和骨头，用一层皮包裹着。  
他在我负责的病房住了一个半月。  
其间还有个红发女人来过，并没有取得我的探视许可。她看起来有极强的好奇心，先是想伪装成病人，在被我发现之后又支支吾吾说不出自己身份。  
我将她支走的两天之后，格雷厄姆那道未愈合的狰狞伤口就登上了报纸头条，一家非常下作但销量不错的小报。  
我知道这一定是那个红发女人做的，只是不知道她最后到底是怎么混进了病房——当然，我们这儿是公立医院，不是银行金库，赶不走所有的苍蝇。

据说莱克特被关在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院，等待审判。  
他最喜欢吃人的内脏，并且眼光挑剔。  
他是个出色的犯罪者，没人知道他究竟杀了多少人。  
还有报道说，他有一本厚厚的名片簿，每张名片上都写着他看中的部位，比如肝脏，比如心。  
有时候我不由得好奇我的那张名片是否在其中，又到底被标上了什么。  
“谢天谢地他在这半年多里都没翻到我的名片。”我将这件事作为趣谈讲给朋友们听，而他们每次都听得津津有味。

圣诞节到来的时候，格雷厄姆已经恢复得差不多了，只等拆了线就能够出院。  
他依旧沉默寡言，从不谈论自己，偶尔穿着医院的蓝白色条纹病服在休闲区里翻翻报纸。  
我想他不会喜欢报纸上的那些消息，汉尼拔·莱克特已经被塑造成了一个糟糕的神话，而格雷厄姆自己则总是在故事里扮演着可怜兮兮的羔羊角色。  
圣诞节的前一天我负责查房，等着第二天休假和利兹一起去洛杉矶看我们的儿子吉米——他现在在一所中学教书，交了个新女朋友，已经在准备结婚，正等着我们去见见。  
医院的病人能出院的也基本上都办理了出院，为了和家人们共同度过圣诞节，三楼走道尽头的几间病房里只剩下格雷厄姆一个人。这倒是让我的工作也轻松了不少，考虑到他也是个即将出院的病人。  
我敲了敲病房门才走进去，但明显我做错了，我应该等他的答复。  
格雷厄姆坐在病床上，面前放着一个刚拆开的礼物盒——一张红色的圣诞卡片摊开在他的膝头，旁边还有一盒东西，走近了我才看清楚，那是一包结肠造口袋。  
格雷厄姆没有抬头看我。我猜如果他抬起头来，眼睛里大概会噙着泪。我不知道他此刻是感到愤怒还是难过，也不知道这份充满嘲讽的礼物到底是哪个混蛋寄给他的，我只看到一个孤独可怜的年轻人，抱着膝盖，低着头，手指紧压着被褥，肩膀发抖。  
“我等会再来。”我对他说。

后来？后来我和利兹将弗吉尼亚的房子卖了，搬去了洛杉矶，和我的儿子和媳妇住在一起。  
偶尔巴尔的摩的老朋友会给我讲讲当地的热门新闻——FBI和食人魔的合作，被称为“红龙”的连环杀手的落网，还有我的老病人格雷厄姆再次被送进医院的消息。

我最后一次听说关于格雷厄姆和莱克特的消息是在四年前——莱克特杀了两个警察，劫持了一辆救护车，成功越狱了。人们为这消息惶恐了一阵子，随后就将它遗忘在一边，就像对待所有的事情一样。  
再然后我有了个孙子，叫约翰，有着金头发和蓝眼睛，今年刚刚学会了走路。  
秋天来临时我和利兹一起去了一趟意大利。利兹一直跟我说她想在斯卡拉歌剧院听一场朱利叶·凯撒，而当医生的时候我总是太忙。  
那是我这一辈子听过的最好的演出，当预示着结尾的高潮响起，我拉着利兹的手，热泪盈眶。  
“我应该早点带你来。”散场后我跟利兹说，“在我们还年轻的时候。”  
她重新握住我的手，和我一起跟着人群往门口走，在走到一半时突然重重捏了下我的手指。  
我顺着她的目光往旁边看，就看到了不远处的他。  
威尔·格雷厄姆，我的老病人。  
他依旧穿着一套松松垮垮的灰色西装，没有打领结，胡子也像一整个星期没刮过。  
剧院里的灯很暗，我看不清楚更多。但我能看到他身边的男人，穿着三件套西装，头发整齐漂亮地往后梳拢着，一只手搀着格雷厄姆的手臂，缓慢往前走，亲昵得克制而恰到好处。  
从我的角度看不到他的脸，他也不会看见我，但我压低了头。  
“我们走慢点。”我对利兹说。

 

Fin.


End file.
